


Dorne: Guerra Civil

by RC97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Martell, Jon Dayne, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, N plus A equals J
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Mientras se encontraba con su madre en Norvos, Arianne Martell recibe la noticia de que su padre ha sido asesinado por Ellaria Arena, y que planea alzar las lanzas de Dorne en rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro.La heredera intenta obtener el apoyo de las casas sureñas leales para detener el alzamiento, pero el reino se divide en dos. La guerra es inevitable, y Arianne luchará por lo que es suyo por derecho.El joven Jon Dayne, señor de Campoestrella, consigue una oportunidad de oro para obtener lo que todo hombre quiere.





	Dorne: Guerra Civil

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Este es un fic que tenía planeado desde hace un tiempo, del cual os traigo aquí un pequeño vistazo. No sería muy largo, tenía planeados unos 6-7 capítulos y estimo que serían unas 25k palabras como mucho. Por ahora, no tengo ni una quinta parte escrita. De hecho, no sé si la llegaré a escribir entrea, quiero hacerlo y lo intentaré próximamente, pero no sé si llegará la inspiración o si será de calidad suficiente. Por eso quería publicar esta escena, para ver opiniones, o incluso si a algún lector le gusta la idea, terminarla o usarla como le plazca (no me importa su uso).
> 
> En cuanto al argumento, mezclo cosas de la serie y de los libros, también me tomo algunas libertades: al igual que en la serie, tras morir Oberyn, Ellaria asesina a Doran y toma el control de Dorne. La diferencia es que aquí Arianne sí existe (error grave que no la incluyeran en el show), por lo que algunas casas continúan fieles a ella que es la heredera. Al encontrarse en Norvos, sin embargo, Ellaria tiene más tiempo de fortalecerse, el tiempo juega en su contra. Traicionada por su "familia", Arianne tiene que afrontar una guerra civil que no sabe siquiera si puede ganar.
> 
> Una de las claves es Jon Nieve, que aquí es hijo de nuestro querido Ned Stark y Lady Ashara, legitimado por el Rey Robert, y señor de Campoestrella (considero a Ashara como heredera, y a través de ella, Jon es el señor). Jon es uno de los pocos que se mantiene neutral, pero viendo la oportunidad se decanta por apoyar a la princesa Arianne, pero todo tiene un precio: a cambio de saciar su lujuria con ella, él dirigirá sus ejércitos y le dará Dorne. Es complejo, pero Arianne acepta.
> 
> Perdón por la longitud de la nota, es más grande que el teaser la verdad. Espero que os guste!

* * *

* * *

 

Se pueden decir muchas cosas sobre Jon Dayne, pero no se puede negar que es un hombre de palabra. Centra todo su esfuerzo durante el día en reorganizar el pequeño ejército, y en pocas horas la marcha está perfectamente coordinada, jinetes a caballo de la vanguardia exploran por delante el camino, para evitar sorpresas inesperadas, del mismo modo que la retaguardia, donde se encuentra Arianne, vigila las espaldas. Por segunda noche consecutiva, Dayne visita su pabellón. No hace falta que diga nada para que Arianne sepa el motivo de su visita, quiere honrar de nuevo el pacto. Y ciertamente el señor de Campoestrella lo honra. Arianne lo acepta a regañadientes, herida en el orgullo por lo que tiene que hacer para recuperar lo que es suyo.

 

 

Esta vez el Dayne se lo toma con más calma, no está lleno de tanta lujuria como la noche anterior. Dedica cierto tiempo a atender los firmes pechos oliváceos de la princesa de Dorne, mientras que sus dedos atacan los hinchados labios vaginales. Arianne gime de placer, húmeda por las atentas caricias. Es sorprendida por el movimiento del joven hacia su entrepierna, que recoloca sus muslos y hunde su boca en su coño. Arianne es sometida al más placentero asalto que ha sentido nunca, la hábil lengua de Jon Dayne recorre su interior, sumado al dulce cosquilleo que ocasiona la barba, estaba claro que la princesa no tenía ninguna forma de resistirse. Sus muslos agarran el cuello del Dayne y cuando lame su sensible clítoris estalla en un fuerte orgasmo que le quita el aire de los pulmones. Él se limita a poner la sonrisa de burla que tanto frustra a Arianne, esa que reserva sólo para ella.

 

 

La voltea sobre sus manos y rodillas, y sin vacilación la penetra con su falo llenando las paredes de su estrecho coño. La dorniense siente cómo su interior se acomoda ante el largo miembro, sus paredes aprietan con gusto al invasor, acariciándolo como un guante de seda. Lo retira hasta solo dejar la punta, por un momento Arianne siente una sensación de vacío en ella, pero al siguiente instante el Dayne la embiste con todas sus fuerzas imponiendo un ritmo endiablado. El voluptuoso cuerpo de la princesa tiembla de placer, y ella, suspira.

 

 

\- Que te jodan... Ahh... — Arianne le increpa, pero sus palabras son cortadas por un jadeo, el Dayne las ignora por completo, demasiado concentrado en el balanceo sobre los muslos de la Martell.

 

 

Las cortas e intensas embestidas le arrancan gemidos y jadeos que culminan en un orgasmo que le nubla la vista, su vagina empapa de fluidos al joven, que continúa desprecupado martilleando con su enorme polla el húmedo coño. Arianne se sorprende por la resistencia que muestra Jon Dayne, aunque la vergüenza se apodera de ella ante la línea de pensamientos que está teniendo. El bastardo de Dayne la lleva a correrse una vez más antes de descargar su semilla dentro de ella, pero para entonces Arianne se ha sumergido demasiado en el remolino de placer para preocuparle que no se haya salido fuera. Al igual que la noche anterior, no musita palabra alguna y tras enfundarse en sus ropas se marcha de la tienda.

 

 

La luna acaba de ponerse en todo lo alto del cielo, Arianne tiene trabajo por delante que realizar antes de acostarse. Tiene que escribir mensajes para los señores que no se han pronunciado todavía en favor de ninguno de los dos bandos participantes en la guerra. Confía en que, apelando a su legitimidad como princesa heredera y denunciando el asesinato de su padre, los haga pronunciarse a su favor. Recordando las enseñanzas del difunto Doran Martell y del maestre Caleotte, también escribe cartas a los lores que apoyan a Ellaria Arena, intentando de algún modo persuadirles para que no alcen sus lanzas. Un hecho casi imposible, si la vida le ha enseñado algo a Arianne Martell es la tozudez de los hombres, una vez que han tomado una decisión marchan hacia adelante con ella, sin importar las consecuencias. Sólo los más sabios, o los más cobardes en opinión de los estúpidos, recapacitarían al ver su error. Arianne cruza los dedos para que sus señores dornienses sean sabios, pero los conoce, y sabe que no será tan fácil. Nunca lo es.

 

* * *

 


End file.
